Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am
| code = 6AFF05 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Milan Cheylov}} Through Assad's intel and Chloe's research, Jack learns of a connection between Phillip Bauer, Jack's father, and the Abu Fayed's nuke supplier. Jack contacts his brother, Graem Bauer, who lies about Phillip's whereabouts, so Jack resorts to drastic measures for information. Meanwhile, Fayed attempts to arm his four remaining suitcase nukes, and IAA director Al-Rezani is planted with a listening device and sent to spy on the suspicious detention camp inmates, who provided the intel on Fayed's remaining bombs. Episode guide * Hasan Numair receives the missing component, and confirms to that this is what he needs. Fayed remarks that it will be less than one hour before it goes off if everything goes well, and tells Numair to meet him at the safehouse when he's done. * is talking to Sandra Palmer about the people in the detention facility he's at, and expresses his belief that some of them may have a connection with the terrorists; he overheard a phrase in Arabic uttered repeatedly: "Hamsa zawa zirada"; he asks her to pass it on to the FBI. *President Wayne Palmer talks on the phone to about the pardon that America is offering him; Assad insists that he see this agreement in writing. When they get to the Wallaces' house, Chloe O'Brian gets back to him about Curtis Manning and Assad having a past together—it turns our Jack was right, and Assad might be in danger from Curtis. suddenly gets worried at this information and rushes outside in time to see Curtis threatening Assad. Unsuccessful at turning Curtis from his path, Jack is forced to shoot him in the neck, killing him. *Bill Buchanan talks with Jack over the phone about the progress they've made, and Jack tells him he can no longer do this job for him. *At the , Bill calls the President and tells him they've found a nuke. The TAC team raids the warehouse, but to no avail; seeing as how his side's about to lose, Numair detonates the device, deaf to Ray Wallace's doomed screams. Jack is shocked to see the effects of the explosion as the mushroom cloud rises. The President and his cabinet can only stare in silence at the picture of it on TV. Milo and Nadia Yassir confirm that four more nukes are out there. Wayne Palmer, shocked after the Valencia explosion]] The President's cabinet continues to watch numbly at the news report, and Palmer asks Tom Lennox about the casualty estimate; he says at least 12,000. Karen Hayes reports that four more weapons are loose on American soil in terrorist hands, but they have no idea where to find them. Palmer's Secret Service prepares to move him to the bunker for his protection. At CTU, the staff is watching the news, too. Bill Buchanan asks Nadia about their progress on Fayed. She tells him that they lost track of him when the bomb went off. Bill goes over to Milo Pressman and asks the same question; he confirms that all their units died in the explosion. Bill then tells Morris O'Brian that they need to find out if Fayed was killed in the blast. Palmer arrives at the bunker. The Secret Service tells him that everything is set up for him, and that Vice President Noah Daniels has been alerted. Palmer hesitates for a moment before going in. Karen Hayes phones Bill and asks if he's fine; he confirms that he was nowhere near the blast. She briefs him on the move to the bunker and asks Bill for news. He tells Karen that the bomb went off just as they were moving in on the safehouse. Bill says it's possible that, were it is not for the raid on the warehouse, the bomb might have ended up going off in a more populated area. They also have no further info on the other four bombs, and Assad's on his way to CTU. Karen says goodbye to Bill and they hang up. Chloe and Morris talk at her computer, expressing disbelief at recent events. Chloe asks why she tends to lose her friends; Morris has no answer. She asks for info on Fayed, but Morris has none. She asks him for help, and he enthusiastically agrees. As they work, Chloe mentions Jack's resignation as a result of his execution of Curtis. Morris lets her know that he's there for her. Ambulances and fire engines are rushing around Valencia trying to fix damage caused by the attack, and people are evacuating. Fayed, still alive, tells an ally, Darren McCarthy, over the phone the same things that Bill Buchanan suspected—that the bomb never reached its real destination. McCarthy curses and scolds him for that. Fayed insists that is wasn't his fault, but McCarthy won't hear of this. Fayed stops trying to defend his actions and goes on the offensive, saying that he lost the device and Numair, the engineer, so now he won't be able to reprogram the trigger for the other four until he gets replacements. McCarthy tells him to forget about it, as he's quitting himself and going to Las Vegas. Fayed offers him more money; McCarthy considers this, saying this would require someone who knows his stuff pretty well. Even then, he doubts this person would volunteer willingly. Fayed tells him to forget this; use force if he has to. McCarthy says he'll research it first. They hang up. Fayed sighs, then notices a helicopter that crash-landed on the roof of a house before leaving. and Jeff explodes]] Jack, still stunned, also notices the chopper and the people in trouble. A civilian named Chuck is screaming for a doctor: one of his friends is dead, and the other is trapped in the chopper. Jack follows him to the crashed chopper and explains that the pilot was hit by a shockwave caused by the bomb. The man seems unaware that there had been an explosion earlier, and Jack doesn't go into details at the question. Jack climbs up to the roof and uses the TV antenna to get Jeff, the trapped man, out of the helicopter. Just after he succeeds at freeing Jeff, the tail of the helicopter breaks off, and the vehicle falls to the ground and explodes. Jack warns the erstwhile prisoner of the doomed helicopter not to return home to Valencia if he cares for his life, then sends Chuck—the one who had screamed for help—after him to stop him. looks at the mushroom cloud before moving on]] Jack calls CTU tells Bill Buchanan he's upwind of the blast, and wants to know if this was what Fayed had planned to do from the beginning, and if this is it; Bill confirms that this is not, and there four more nukes out there. Jack says he's changed his mind about quitting, now that this has happened, and asks for a ride, giving his current location. He hangs up. He continues to look at the mushroom cloud for a moment before making his next move. President Wayne Palmer holds a conference with his staff to see where these terrorists are getting their orders from or if they're operating independently, and what to do about them. Admiral John Smith suggests that, since terrorists only seem to know force, they should speak their "language" back to them loud and clear. Palmer suggests that the admiral's emotions are getting the best of him. He interrupts, but Tom Lennox tells him to let the President speak. Palmer goes on to on to say that they will fight back, but cautiously and rationally. President Palmer then asks Karen Hayes about CTU's progress towards the other four bombs; she tells him that Fayed may still be at large, although without his trigger and engineer. Palmer doesn't say anything for a while. Abu Fayed tells his driver to tell his contacts that they're safe from the blast now. He moves on to his next destination. In his van are the other nukes. refuses to shake Hamri Al-Assad's hand as the latter arrives at CTU Los Angeles]] Assad arrives at CTU and is introduced by Nadia Yassir. He promises Bill that they are on the same side, and offers his hand to shake for Bill; Bill ignores it and directs Assad and everyone else into the Situation Room. Morris muses on how Assad has apparently turn to their side, and facetiously pretends he's either an old friend or a guest of honor. Bill, Nadia, Assad, and everyone else enter the room, with people looking at the infamous Assad along the way. Bill briefs Assad on the news of the four other weapons, which surprises Assad. Bill questions Assad for information about Fayed or his sources, and Assad supplies the name of a man: a Russian general named Dmitri Gredenko. Unfortunately, Gredenko's services to Fayed are all he knows about him, having never met him. Bill has Nadia continue the questions, and he has Chloe research the name Gredenko. Chloe and Milo are arguing over something, and Morris steps in helps out. Chloe sends the data to Bill and Milo looks amazed by it. She goes over and tells Bill to look at it, pointing out that one of Gredenko's contacts is Phillip Bauer, Jack's father. Chloe suggests it might be coincidence, but Bill wants to make sure. He calls Jack and tells him about Fayed's connection to Gredenko and Jack's father. Bill asks if Jack knows anything useful, but he claims not to have spoken to Phillip in over nine years. Bill tells Jack about CTU's plans to interrogate Phillip, but Jack insists on doing it himself. He hangs up and tells the driver, Agent Stokes, to pull over. and his partner explain about the possible threat that Walid may be able to uncover]] Sandra Palmer gets off the phone with someone, and the FBI shows up: the agent who arrested Sandra and Walid, Samuels, and his new partner, Agent Jennings. The first agent states that they need to find the cell inside the facility if there is one, and are planning on using Walid. Sandra objects that he isn't trained, but the first agent states that at least Walid has gained their trust. They wave off Sandra's other questions. Walid asks the group for info, but know nothing. The two agents come and take Walid away, calling him names. They enter a restroom and the agents stage a fight while placing a wire on him and showing him Fayed's name. Walid's new friend expresses his concern for Walid and dislike for the agents, and Jennings reports a clear signal. Sandra looks horrified. , the mastermind behind the events of Day 5 - and also Jack's brother - learns that Jack is no longer in Chinese custody]] Jack Bauer calls his father's place. A man named Sam answers. Jack greets him and asks for his father. Sam sounds surprised to hear from Jack, then replies that Phillip disappeared yesterday and doesn't know where to find him; he even talked to Jack's brother and got nothing. Jack asks for his brother's number; Sam gives it to him. Sam gives regrets and they hang up, not realizing that Liddy was monitoring their conversation. Liddy calls Graem and tells him Jack's back in Los Angeles and to expect a call from him. Graem expresses his regrets that he didn't kill Jack personally, because he knows Jack will find a way to get the information he needs out of their father, revealing that Graem is Jack's brother. Sure enough, Jack calls Graem. Graem claims he tried to get Jack out of prison, and Jack tells about the exchange but doesn't go into details. Jack asks how to get ahold of his father, and Graem says he'll help out, and get back to Jack on this number. They hang up. Jack calls CTU and asks Chloe to find Graem's address for him. She gives it and offers Graem's number, but Jack says he already called and talked to him. "Why didn't you ask him where he lives?" she asks. Jack doesn't answer, but only closes the conversation and disconnects. and Josh Bauer watch the news]] Marilyn and Josh, Graem's family, are watching the news, talking of the explosion and the President's coming address in half an hour. Graem arrives and they shut off the TV. He sends Josh out of the room and tells Marilyn that Jack is back, accusing her of wishing she was with Jack instead of him. She tells him off for his insecurity and leaves. President Palmer and his staff are discussing the course of action they should take. Tom Lennox suggests that they not sugarcoat things, but tell the truth; he then suggests taking more aggressive action to assure America's safety. Palmer approves telling the truth, but rejects Tom's other suggestion of managing by fear, saying he plans on making America safe again. angrily talks to Rita in the car]] Darren McCarthy finishes his phone conversation with someone, saying he only needs one person to do the job, and hangs up. He picks up his girlfriend, and disappoints her with the news that they're not going to Las Vegas after all, but they're going to help Fayed. He calls Fayed and tells him he's getting close to finding someone who could help and promises to have news in an hour. Fayed hangs up and relates what McCarthy told him, and says that the bombs will go off for sure today. Bill Buchanan asks Nadia if she has any more information from Assad. She says he gave her a few more names and that he wants peace; she also says she believes him. Bill tells Assad they've arranged for military transport to take him back to Washington, and that his information was verified. Assad wishes him luck, and this time, Bill offers his hand. Assad takes it and shakes. Milo approaches Bill with news involving the lead with Walid. Bill tells him to give it to Chloe. Walid's friends debate on whether to trust him. Sandra Palmer, meanwhile, demands that he be taken from this assignment because he might be found out, but the agent refuses. One of the group approaches Walid about the information the FBI was after him for. Walid is reluctant to tell anything at first, but his friend drags it out of him. Upon hearing the name Fayed, the man claims ignorance and invites Walid to join their group. Sandra, still watching on camera, asks what's going to happen; the agent informs her that Walid needs to continue to gain their trust. arrives at his brother's house]] Jack rings Graem's doorbell. Graem expresses surprise to see Jack, but lets him in. He hugs Jack, who doesn't return the hug. Jack mentions that it's been since Teri's death since they've talked. Josh and Marilyn show up for a moment, Jack and Marilyn share a glance, then leave. Graem takes Jack to his office. Graem tries to make small talk to avoid the topic at hand, but Jack insists on finding their father. As soon as Graem gets close enough, Jack knocks him out, locks the doors, and ties him up. Jack threatens to hurt him unless he tells him what he needs to know. Graem states he already is, but Jack thinks otherwise, saying "Trust me. I'm not." The President is informed that his speech is ready. He tells Tom that he's scared, and Tom assures him that honest fear is better than bravado. Palmer thanks him, and exits to give his speech. He sits in the chair in front of the desk, and begins reading. tortures Graem]] Split screen: President Wayne Palmer giving his speech. Walid Al-Rezani trying to gain the trust of his newfound friends at the detention facility. Sandra Palmer and the FBI agent spying on Walid's meeting. Darren McCarthy with his girlfriend, driving to meet Fayed. Jack continues to interrogate his brother and threatens him. Graem claims he doesn't know anything and swears it. Jack is unconvinced after studying his brother's face for a moment, and goes and gets a plastic bag and starts to put it over his brother's head, to suffocate him. "You brought this on yourself," he says, as he begins the torture. '' Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian': Why do people I know keep dying? *'Bill Buchanan': You said you were out. *'Jack Bauer': Not after this! *'Chloe O'Brian': You want to help me boot up routers? *'Morris O'Brian': Who wouldn't? *'Tom Lennox': The President is talking, Admiral. Do not interrupt! *'Hamri al-Assad': Mr. Buchanan, I know you see me as your enemy. But today, I assure you I am not. *'Jack Bauer': One more thing comes out of your mouth that I don't want to hear, and this is gonna start to hurt. Episode credits Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Guest starring * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * David Hunt as Darren McCarthy * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad * Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels * Missy Crider as Rita Brady * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Al Faris as Salim * Haaz Sleiman as Heydar * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * Adrian Neil as Liddy * Mark Bramhall as Sam * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Andrea Grano as Ellen Price * Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Dan Co-starring * Peter Smith as Chuck * Michael Broderick as Lt. Colonel Uncredited * Alton Demore as Boorman * Fredo Rock as FBI agent * Robert V. Scobie as general Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * British Actor David Hunt replaces Emmy Winner Eddie Izzard originally planned for the role of Darren McCarthy, due to scheduling conflicts with another project ("The Riches", a TV series), after only one day of filming. * Milan Cheylov directs an episode of "24" for the first time, having never been involved with the series before. * This is the series' 125th episode. * There is a slight continuity error in the split screen near the beginning of the episode when Palmer enters the elevator to go to the presidential bunker. In the upper screen, both hands are at his sides, while in the lower screen, his right hand is in his pocket. See also *10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) 605 Day 605